


All  the Stars Across the Sky

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for thenewpub<br/>Dean loses track of Sam, again.<br/>Prompt was " All the stars across the sky "</p>
            </blockquote>





	All  the Stars Across the Sky

A lot of things have changed since Sam was small but one thing that hasn’t is the panic Dean feels when he loses his brother. Even after all the time they have spent as far apart as they have , by choice or circumstance, Dean still has that moment when he first realizes Sam is not where he’s supposed to be.

The burst of icy sensation through his gut that signals too much adrenaline is the first thing he feels when he looks out on the porch and Sam is not there. Dean looks carefully into the dark, stepping hard on the panic. It is worse now to lose Sam. Or it is as bad as it was when Sam was 3 and loved to hide. Sam can be just as defenseless now as he was then, thanks to Cas and hell and Deaths stupid wall. And it’s collapse.

Now half the time when he can’t find Sam it is because _hell_ has found _him_ , and Sam will be somewhere stopped cold staring into the cage, oblivious to what is happening to and around his body. Sam cannot defend himself or move to safety if he needs to. He can only stare at nothing. Sometimes he makes this sound…. It makes Dean want to puke.

It’s why they are not hunting. Dean cant keep him safe like this and he wont risk what he has left of his brother.

So they are at Bobby’s because it’s safer here. Except now. Right now it’s late and the rest of the world is asleep and Sam is not on the porch watching the stars like he said he would be.

Dean goes looking for him. He can’t just sit quietly and wait, not anymore. He has to find Sam even if it just stand by and watch over his body until Sam comes back from hell.

It only takes a couple of minutes. He’s in the first place Dean looks, the place Sam goes to hide. The Impala. Tonight instead of being curled up in the back-seat Sam is sprawled across the hood, back resting against the windshield, looking up.

It’s so familiar it kinda kicks the breath right of Dean for a minute. Sam is laying there looking at the sky and it could be any one of a million times they’ve done this before. Before. When things were loose and easy between them . The way they should be.

Dean doesn’t even think about it before he moves, just climbs right up there beside his brother on to the warm hood of his baby and takes what he can get. Takes his brothers smile and this moment of reprieve and leans back to look at all the stars in their sky.


End file.
